Etoxazole, 2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-4-[4-(1,1-dimethyl ethyl)-2-ethoxyphenyl]-4,5-dihydrooxazole) is known as an active ingredient of a pest control agent (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).
Also, fenazaquin, 4-tert-butylphenethylquinazolin-4-yl ether, is known as an active ingredient of a pest control agent (see, e.g., Patent Literature 2).